Sleeping Love
by SMooreInsomniac
Summary: COMPLETE! Someone likes to watch Noodle as she sleeps. Little do they know, she's watching them too. Summary Sux. 2DxNoodle
1. Approaching the Room

Sleeping Love

Yo! This is Bee4ever here! I've finally submitted my romance fic! Wooooooo! Before I begin, I just want to say that if any of the band members seem out of character, please don't kill me! I am still a little new to writing fanfics. This story will be a 2-DxNoodle fic. Also, I'm not going to be specific about ages, so if you want to pretend that Noodle is over 18 to make the pairing sound better, be my guest. Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.

* * *

Chapter 1: Approaching the Room

**2-D's POV**

I crept down the 'allway as I came up to 'er room. Beads of sweat were runnin' down my neck.

I was very nervous. I've 'ad feelings for 'er since the day she first came out of the FedEx crate. From the moment I saw her, I knew we were soul mates. She's so young, so energetic, so...beautiful. I love 'er, I 'ad to admit it. I could probably never be able to work up the courage to tell Noodle about 'ow I feel. I knew she wouldn' return my feelings.

Anyway, I walked down the dark 'allway at 12:00am until I finally reach 'er door. I opened the door gently, and I opened it just enough to be able to slip through to the other side. It had squeaky hinges, so if I opened it too quickly or too far, I would wake up Noodle and forget about my plans for the night.

As soon as I got in, I stared in the direction of Noodle, who was still sleeping, unaware of my presence. I tip-toed up to the bed and sat next to 'er. The moonlight was peeking into the room and I could easily see 'er face. Perfect. I then ran my fingers through her silky, purple hair. A smile spread across my face. My heart pounded in my chest. Next I lay down next to Noodle and cuddle up to 'er. I never squeezed Noodle 'ard enough to wake 'er, Just so I can feel 'er warm body against mine. Once in a while, I would press my lips against 'er soft, warm lips and she would not wake up (heavy sleeper I guess). I know I seem like a pervert in doing this, but I would do anything for love. I never gave 'er anything "worse" than a kiss though.

I seemed more nervous than usual that night, I don' know why. I've been doin' the same thing every weeknight for about a year or so. I take breaks on the weekends so I can try and catch up on some sleep, but no matter 'ow 'ard I try, insomnia gets the best of me. I usually end up going to sleep at 2:00am and waking up at 6:00am.

As I laid my 'ead on 'er shoulder, I could feel something...different. Then I realized she 'ad a 'and on my cheek. She was still asleep, but did she know I was there? I didn' wanna risk 'er wakin' up an' seein' me in 'er bed like tha'. I got up slowly and tip-toed quickly and quietly to the door and retreated to my room to lay down to another sleepless night.

For the rest of the night, I thought about what would've 'appened if she did wake up and did see me next to 'er. Would she 'ave shouted at me and told me to leave, or would she 'ave invited me to stay there? I didn' want to think about it any longer. I just closed my eyes and tried to catch the z's.

* * *

Well, there you go. Chapter 1. I want to make chapter 2 Noodle's POV Please R&R.

'Till then, this is Bee4ever, c ya later!


	2. Feels so Real

Before I begin, I just wanna say THANX 4 THE AWESOME REVIEWS EVERYBODY! I love u guys! Also, I may have difficulty updating this story because I'm trying to work on both this fic and my other fic, The Great Cheese Fiasco. Maybe I should've waited to finish that one before starting this one. Oh well! Anyway, as I promised at the end of the first chapter, this one is Noodle's P.O.V. I decided that this will be one of those fics where the P.O.V. changes each chapter. Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting. Here ya go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.

Chapter Two: Feels so Real.

Noodle's P.O.V.

I don't know how or why it happened, but it did. Every weeknight, for about maybe 10 months now, I've been having these...dreams. They aren't just any ordinary dreams though. They _only_ happen on weeknights, and they feel so...realistic. I mean, It feel like he is actually there and embracing me in his long skinny arms and kissing me ever so lightly. Is it possible that it isn't a dream? No, it couldn't be. 2-D would never want to cuddle up with me. He probably wants to be with a girl his own age.

I always thought 2-D as a sibling. He would always smile at me or make me smile when I was feeling down. We would play lots of video games together and just talk with each other. We'd play outside in the snow in winter, then we'd go inside to dry off and warm up to some hot cocoa.

That is, I used to see him as a sibling, until the dreams came in.

In the dreams, I would be with 2-D in a room or outside the studio. I would be sitting on his lap with him hugging me and resting hi chin on my head. Maybe, he would whisper something to me like, "Don' worry sweetheart, I'll always be here for you," or he would say, "I love you my sweet little Noodle. You and I are meant for each other. I'm sure of it." Once in a while he would kiss me on the lips. It felt so good. They would only be gentle kisses, but they were so wonderful.

In my most recent dream, we were outside of Kong Studios, watching the tombstone filled landscape below. Surprisingly, the zombies were not active that night. But, I guess anything can happen in a dream. In the beginning, I watched 2-D as he etched something in a nearby tree with a knife. I walked over to him and read it. It said, "2-D + Noodle 4 ever," and it was written in a heart. We then sat beneath the tree and cuddled. He kissed me on the lips then placed his chin on my shoulders. I suddenly had the urge to place my hand on his cheek. I did so, and then before I knew it, he was gone. Then, the whole scenery faded around me. I woke up in my bed, looking around my room. My door was opened just a crack.

I couldn't help but wonder if the dream had been real or not. I had to find out. I can't live without knowing. Once I get curious about something, I need to find out the truth. That's just what I was going to do. What if it was real? What would I say to my blue-haired friend? I still wasn't sure of that, but I had plenty of time to think about it. Right now, I needed to catch my 'secret stalker.' If I really had one that is.

* * *

What do you think? Pleez give me some suggestions! I'm having a little bit of a writer's block right now. Next chapter will be 2-D's P.O.V. again. 'Till then, smell ya later. XD 


	3. Does She Know?

Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And I brought with me, the next chapter in Sleeping Love! YAY! I also want 2 say that I plan on making another romance fic after I finish one of my current ones. If you want more details, visit my profile.

ON WITH THE FIC!

And I don't own Gorillaz!

* * *

Chapter 3: Does She Know?

2-D's P.O.V.

After wot 'appened the other night, I was starting to get second thoughts about whether or not I should go anymore. I've been doing this for months and she hasn't discovered yet! Or, at least I don' _think_ she's discovered. But I needed to cuddle 'er desperately! I couldn't be away from 'er. I need my soul mate near me. I feel comforted when she's near. I 'ad no choice. I needed to keep going. I love 'er.

The next night, I walked slowly down the 'allway and up to 'er room. I was even more nervous now. 'Ow could I not be after the other night? I really needed this though. I would give up all of my painkillers, my keyboards, my entire _career_ just so I could be with my sweet, innocent Noodle. 'Er wonderful beauty, 'er sweet personality was the oxygen I breathed an' the water I drank.

I opened the door slightly, stepped inside, and gazed at the beautiful little axe princess. She was sound asleep with a smile on 'er face. I loved it when she smiled. It showed me that she was 'appy. I sat on 'er bed and kissed Noodle on the forehead. 'Er smile grew.

I then whispered to 'er, " Keep sleeping my little angel. My love. My soul mate. I'm always 'ere for you. To kiss you, to hold you, to tell you your beautiful, to..."

That was when, for the first time in the many months I've been doing this, she woke up. She looked at me, rubbing 'er eyes to try an' make 'er vision less blurry. I froze. In my mind, I was panicking.

_Aw crap! She knows now. _I thought._ I've been exposed! Wot will she say now?_

Well, she didn't say wot I thought she was going to say. She looked at me and asked, "2-D, what are you doing here? Is this another dream?"

I didn't know what she meant by _another_ dream, but I took advantage of the moment. I smiled an' said, "Yes my sweet little Noodle, this is another dream."

I wrapped my arms around 'er small, skinny frame when she asked, "Why do you meet me in these dreams? What are their purpose?"

_She dreams abou' us? Together? My presence has been creating these dreams? Maybe the 'and was reaching out to me in 'er dream._

" I want to tell you that I love you," I replied. " You make me smile an' make my days go easier on me."

It was probably a mistake to tell 'er this. If she ever found out that this wasn't a dream, then my feelings would be revealed an' she might not think of me the same way ever again. She looked at me with a confused expression an 'er face.

"'Ey love, just rest your little head an' close your eyes."

She did so, an' I hummed a little tune in 'er ear an' soon after, I 'eard a light snore escape from 'er mouth. After she was asleep again, I left an' headed down to my room.

_She dreams abou' me!_ I thought with excitement._ She knows I'm there yet, she doesn't! Perfect! If she ever wakes up again, I'll tell 'er it's a dream!_

Then, I thought to myself,_ Wait, are they 'appy dreams? Wot if they're not? Maybe in 'er dreams she's yelling at me and calling me a sick pervert._

I didn't want to think that. They 'ave to be 'appy dreams. She didn't yell at me when she was awake an' I _told_ 'er it was a dream. She smiled when I kissed 'er on the head. I then closed my eyes an' pushed Noodle's dreams out of my head 'till morning.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? I've been having writers block issues lately. Pleez R&R and pleez visit my profile and send me a message about whether or not my new fic idea is good.

'Till then, this is Bee4ever. T.T.Y.L.


	4. Exposed!

Thanx 4 all of the reviews! I honestly didn't think I would get more than 8 or 10 on this story. I appreciate the feedback greatly. You know the drill: this is Noodle's P.O.V. I don't own Gorillaz but I do own my imagination. Well, here ya go!

* * *

Chapter four: Exposed!

Noodle's P.O.V.

I finally caught him! He really is watching me! I didn't believe a word about what he said about that being a dream. I knew I was awake. I didn't go to sleep at all before he came in. I was just pretending to be asleep and pretended to wake up drowsy. They're two things I'm good at. I asked him if it was another dream so I wouldn't startle him and scare him off. I wanted him to stay so I can try to find out why he was doing this. Does he really feel that way about me? Or was he just saying things? Why would he say these things if he didn't mean them though? Maybe he knew how _I _felt and wanted to make me feel like I had a chance.

&&&

The next morning I went to breakfast and in the kitchen I found 2-D. He was eating a pop tart and didn't seem to notice me. I poured a bowl of cereal and he turned his head around. He smiled a wide, nearly toothless grin at me. "'Ello love. Did ya sleep well last night?"

He knows how I slept though. I 'woke up' in the middle of his cuddle hour. I didn't bother to tell him anything. I just said, "I got a good sleep."

"Good. Have any pleasant _dreams?_"

It was as if he read my mind. I shrugged and replied, "Yea. I had a few good dreams last night."

"Really? What were they about?"

He knew that I dreamed about him. 2-D just wanted me to admit it though. I guess there was no avoiding the truth. "You and I," I said.

"Really?" he said with his smile growing bigger, "What did we do?"

"We just hung out together." It was the truth. He didn't ask any further. He just kept smiling as he continued to consume his toaster pastry. I just ate my cereal and went back to my room.

&&&

He knows about the dreams now. We've both been exposed I guess you can say. I wondered if he ever dreamed about me on the weekends. He never 'visited' on the weekends. Is that because he wants to sleep and dream about me? If he wants to cuddle me and dream about me so badly, I could help him out.

I decided to do so. I snuck out of my bedroom at night on the weekend. I needed as much rest as I could get during the hectic week and I didn't want to miss out on the 'dreams' of 2-D showering me with his love and attention. I would creep down to his room and open the door slightly. He would be lying on his back on the bed.

On that night, I was just about to open the door, but caught myself just in time. When I looked at the bed closer I noticed that his eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling. He was still awake. I almost gave myself away. I waited for him to fall asleep. It took him at least four hours to get some sleep. Then, I entered. I stood up next to his sleeping body, not wanting to wake him up by sitting down on the mattress. I never touched him, I just watched him. Okay, maybe I _did_ play with his blue spiky hair a little bit, but I never did anything else. Sometimes, I would even sing softly to him. He would say things like, "Oh Noodle, I love you so much" or, "Don' stop singing sweetheart. I love your melodious voice more than anything. Maybe Murdoc should 'ave made you the lead singer."I would always blush at these statements. He was dreaming about me the same way I've been dreaming about him.

Satisfied with myself, I went back to my room after two hours to catch up on some much needed sleep. I decided that in the morning, I would interrogate him the same way he did to me that one day. I now know why 2-D did this. It was comforting to be close to the one you loved and it was fun to bug them about it. Wait a minute, he really _did _this because he loved me. The mumbling in his sleep proved it! He _loves_ me! Just like I love him! I started to wonder whether or not I should make a move on him. I'll wait until the morning interrogation before I decide.

* * *

I promise I'll make the next chapter better. I don't like this one that much. Pleez R&R and NO FLAMERS! 


	5. Still Got It

Thanx 4 the awesome reviews. Here's chapter 5.

I don't own Gorillaz.

* * *

2-D's P.O.V.

My weekend was wonderful! My dreams of Noodle have become so realistic now. I've always dreamed of 'er whenever I was able to get at least a little bit of sleep, but now it's different. In my old dreams of Noodle, I would just look at 'er. I would watch 'er dance, laugh, an' smile. She would never come in contact with me. It was like as if she didn' know I was there. Now, she always comes in contact with me. Sometimes, Noodle would play with my hair an' sometimes, she'd sing me a lullaby. 'Er voice is so soothing, I'd always compliment it an' she gave a blush or a giggle. After a while, she'd disappear an' I'd be left all by myself.

After the second night of this happening, I began to get curious as to _why _it was happening. Then, I thought to myself, _Wait, doesn' Noodle dream of me when I'm in 'er room? Could she be the cause of this? She can't be. She doesn' know that I really am sneaking into 'er room at night. She thinks it's dreams._

I pushed the thought of Noodle sneaking into my room at night aside. I probably just ate too much before bed those nights or I watched too much telly.

The next morning, I walked into the kitchen an' found it empty (or so I thought). I looked at the poor selection of food in the cabinet. I just took another toaster pastry an' cooked it. I sat in a chair to wait for the pop tart to finish when I saw Noodle in the chair next to me. She scared the living 'ell out of me! I was not expecting 'er to be right there.

"'Ello love. I didn' see you in 'ere," I said.

"Good morning 2-D. How did you sleep last night?"

I froze when she said this. _She doesn' know about the weeknight cuddles. _I reassured myself . _She's just asking 'ow your night was,. She doesn' know about your dreams, she's not sneaking into your room, she's just curious as to whether or not you got enough sleep._

"I slept good," I replied.

"Did you _dream _of anyone or anything?"

_Ok, maybe she does know, _I thought.

I decided that it was best if I told the truth an' said, "I dreamed of you an' I"

My face turned a dark shade of crimson an' I noticed that 'ers did too. Then, she asked, "What did you and I...do in these dreams?"

I told 'er everything about my nighttime fantasies. I told 'er about the singing, the hair playing, the complimenting, all of it. She blushed an' a smile slowly spread across Noodle's face. Then, I 'eared the ding of a timer.

"Oh! Looks like my breakfast is done," I said an' rushed over to the toaster. I popped the pastry onto a plate and went back to my chair. All through breakfast, Noodle didn' look up from 'er cereal. She was still blushing, but 'er smile failed to stay an' disappeared.

I thought I'd be making a mistake in asking this in such an awkward moment, but it just came out of my mouth. I asked, "'Ey Noods, I was just wonderin' if, you know, you would like to...go out with me sometime?"

In an instant, 'er head snapped up an' 'er smile reappeared. "Sure 2-D! Of course I'll go out with you!" she said with excitement, "When will our date be?"

"Um...'ow about Friday night?"

"Wonderful! Can't wait!"

She finished eating her mushy cereal, gave me a kiss on the cheek, an' left the kitchen to go who knows where. I soon finished my pastry an' left for my room. When I got inside I flopped down onto my bed an' grabbed a picture of Noodle off of my night stand.

I kissed the photo an' mumbled to myself, "Still got it Stu, still got it."

* * *

Now we're getting somewhere! How will the date go? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I know this one was a little short, but I couldn't think of a lot to write.

'Till then, this is Bee4ever, the mistress of mayhem.


	6. The Date

I don't have a lot to say except thanx for reviewing. Here's the next chapter!

And I don't own Gorillaz.

* * *

Chapter 6 The Date

Noodle's P.O.V.

I was very excited when 2-D asked me out on a date! I was hoping we would start going out. It would be a great chance to talk to him about the nights when we watch each other and a little romance would spark. I've had a crush on 2-D for about a year now. Of course, I never told him about my feelings because I thought I would embarrass myself by telling a man who's at least 12 years older than me that I liked him. Now that I knew that he liked me back, I felt more confident that a relationship between us would work.

I was still a little nervous about the date. How would it turn out? Where would we go? Would I just end up making a fool of myself in front of the guy I love? What would I wear? What would _he_ wear? So many questions needed to be answered!

Then, Friday finally came! I was looking forward to the night with 2-D so much. At about 6:00, I met my date in the hallway. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a blue jacket. I wore a blue mini skirt, purple tank top, and black flip flops. It was a summer night so it wasn't too cold out.

"Wow! You look wonderful t'night!" he said.

I blushed at his compliment. "Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it."

"Damn. I wish I would've dressed a little better for you."

I loved it when people complimented me about the way I looked. I try to put a lot of effort into my appearance. We walked outside the studio and I said, "2-D, you never told me where we were going."

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that love. I thought we could go to the mall. They have a movie theater an' there's a new zombie movie out. Plus, we could go shopping for some new outfits or something if you want."

"Sure. I'd love to do that." Truth was, I wasn't so enthusiastic about going to see a zombie movie on a romantic date, but I wanted to make 2-D happy.

He smiled at me and said, "Great. I 'ope you don' mind if we walk. It's not too far away. Besides, it's a lovely night out don' ya think? Kinda romantic eh?"

He was right. It was very nice out, but I didn't want to walk all the way to the mall. It was close by, but I didn't want to get my feet tired. But I could see that 2-D was trying really hard to make this as romantic a date as possible, so I just nodded and agreed with him. He smiled again at me. I loved that smile so much. I loved it when he was happy.

"Yeah it is a nice night," he said. "Well, let's get going."

After half an hour of walking, we finally made it to the mall. My feet hurt a little, but not so bad. When we got in, 2-D pointed out the movie theater. We walked over and purchased tickets for a zombie movie that I didn't know the title to. We got popcorn, candy, and drinks and 2-D payed for it all. I thanked him and told him that he didn't need to pay for everything, but he insisted that it was on him.

We entered the theater and sat in our seats. After all the previews and stuff like that, the lights began to dim and the movie started. About half way into the movie, I was shaking in my seat and silently wishing for it to be over. 2-D stared at the screen as a zombie had just stabbed a woman through the stomach while she was sleeping. I screamed and buried my face in 2-D's arm. I could tell he was looking at me. I started saying "It's not real, it's just a movie" over and over again in Japanese (AN: I don't know any Japanese, so I won't type any of the words Noodle says in Japanese. I'll just say that she's speaking it that way. Do you get what I mean?).

"Don' worry love. I'm 'ere," whispered 2-D in my ear. "It'll be alright. None of this is really 'appening. Well, we know from living at Kong that zombies _do_ exist, but these events are all unreal."

I lifted my face out from his arm. My hand held tightly onto his as I continued to watch the violent movie. 2-D was smiling as my hand held his. This reminded me of a time when 2-D snuck into my room to do one of his midnight cuddles as I was in the middle of a nightmare. He was there with me and I was no longer scared. My bad dream went away and we spent the rest of the night together. I smiled at the thought of that night. It was happening again except now, I was aware that he really was there with me.

When the movie was finished, we went to the stores to do some shopping. I went looking in the juniors department of some fancy store. 2-D said, "Take your time with looking love. The store isn' goin' anywhere."

I picked out some nice pairs of embroidered jeans and a few nice button up shirts. I also picked out a few pairs of pajamas and some sweatshirts for when autumn came around. I would try out an outfit, then show 2-D how it looked on me and asked whether or not he liked it. Sometimes, he would scan my body up and down a few times and smile. I knew he wasn't just scanning my outfit either. He would always say, "I like it!" or "I love it!" or "you look so hot in that!" This always made me blush.

I changed back into my normal outfit and gave him all of the outfits I had tried on. He paid for them and I thanked him. The mall was closing so we left. The walk back to Kong was worse than the walk from it! It was probably because my feet were still tired from the first time.

As we approached the front door 2-D said, "I 'ad a wonderful night t'night. How 'bout you?"

"It was very fun. I loved it a lot! Thank you very much," I said and gave a bow.

"No problem sweetheart." He reached to get the keys to the front door out of his pocket. When he got them out, they fell to the ground.

"I'll get them," we both said in unison. Then, we both bent down to pick them up and his hand touched mine. We both blushed and stared at each other. I stared into his dark black eyes and he stared right back at me. He reached over and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. His right hand stayed on my cheek while his left one remained on my right hand. My left hand touched the bare ground. Before I knew it, he leaned his head forward and kissed me like he had done in my sleep so many times before. His lips felt so soft as he pressed them against my own.

Suddenly, I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He never did _that_ to me before, but I loved it!

I decided to stick my tongue in his mouth and explore. The kiss had deepened greatly as we each investigated every little section of our mouths. After what felt like half an hour, we broke the kiss and stood up. 2-D smiled at me and I smiled right back at him. He held my hands in his and said, "I love you Noodle. An' I always will." He gave me a peck on my cheek.

"I love you too 2-D. And I always will." I returned the peck, and then we walked back into Kong.

When we got in, he let go of my hand and said, "Good night sweetheart. See you in the morning."

"Good night 2-D. Pleasant dreams," I replied. Then, we went our separate ways for the night.

I began to get curious as to if 2-D would come in for another cuddle now that we've officially started going out. Would he ever do it again? I guess I'd have to find out!

* * *

This was the longest chapter I've written in this story! I think the next chapter will be the last and I'm debating over whether I should make it 2-D's P.O.V. again or make it author's P.O.V. (normal). Pleez R&R! 


	7. The Awakening of a Sleeping Love

Hey everyone. Here is my last chapter of Sleeping Love. I really enjoyed writing it and receiving awesome reviews from my fans. I'm gonna miss updating this story! I would also like to say a few things. First of all, I've decided to make this a three P.O.V. chapter. 2-D's P.O.V. will be first, then Noodle's, then author's (normal). Second of all, I've gotten requests for a sequel. I'm not sure of what to write for a sequel for this story, but I will try to write one. It may take time though, since I'm also planning on doing a RusselxOC fic. Lastly, I don't own Gorillaz. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Awakening of a Sleeping Love.

2-D's P.O.V.

Our date was awesome! I was so nervous though. I was constantly thinking, _"What should I say?"_ or, _"Don' worry Noodle, it's only a movie. I hate seeing you scared."_ or, _"C'mon 2-D! Kiss 'er! She won' mind. She wanted to go out with you."_ When I finally did kiss 'er, it felt so...magical! She was so good at kissing. I don' know if she's been practicing or what but I enjoyed it a lot!

That night, when we parted ways, I felt sad about saying bye. I thought about discontinuing the cuddles, but I couldn' help it. I needed 'er. Besides, I thought she would get suspicious if 'er dreams stopped coming on the night when we finally started going out. I 'ad to continue.

I repeated my normal routine of creeping down the 'allway that night an' snuck through 'er door. Inside, she was sleeping peacefully. She looked so pretty with the moonlight on 'er face. Noodle's face was nice an' calm without a worry in the world. I sat next to 'er an' brushed my fingers through 'er hair. Then, I kissed Noodle on the head an' said, " I love you more than anything in the world my sweetheart."

I was going to lay down an' hug her when I heard a voice say, "I love you too 2-D." Then, I saw Noodle slowly rise up from 'er bed an' smile at me. My heart was racing.

Noodle's P.O.V.

It looks like I busted 2-D. He looked so nervous when I woke up. He was all sweaty and had a nervous expression in his smile and his eyes and every now and then he would let out a little "hehe" while he played with his fingers. I let out a laugh at the sight of this.

"Hello 2-D. Come in for another cuddle?" I asked.

At this, I heard a 'gulp' sound come from his throat and he tugged at his shirt collar. Then he said, " Um, yeah. 'Ow did you find out?"

I smiled and said, "You remember that night when I 'woke up' on you?"

He smacked his forehead and said, "Aw man! You knew that wasn' a dream?" I nodded. "Ugh. I guess I 'ave a lot of things to explain huh?"

I nodded again and he did so. 2-D explained everything, including why he did the cuddles, when he started, and when he first fell in love with me. There were some points in his explanation where he sounded rather perverted, but I didn't bother to tell him about it. Instead, I just kept smiling, giggling, and blushing at some parts. He didn't mind though.

"Well, what about your dreams? An' speaking of dreams, I 'ad some rather peculiar ones last weekend," said 2-D with a grin on his face.

I decided that because he explained his midnight sneak-ins to me, he should at least know about my weekend sneak-ins and dreams. I explained them to him and he kept smiling and nodding the same way I did when I listened to his explanation. He looked so cute doing that!

When I was done, he grabbed my hand and said, "Listen Noodle, I think that we were meant to be together. You know, like soul mates or something. I thought that since the day I met you an' never told anyone about it. Now, I'm telling it to you because I want us to start a relationship an' be 'appy together. If you want to that is."

I felt like I was flying. My heart was so happy at that moment and I knew I would never forget his words. I would make sure I didn't. I wanted them to ring in my head forever. Then, I said, "Oh 2-D, that's so sweet! I feel the same way! I love you so much I..."

Before I knew it, I was cut off by the touch of his lips against mine. The kiss was so passionate, our tongues didn't want to let go of each other once they got into the other one's mouth. We held the kiss for five minutes (well, we would occasionally stop for air, but you get what I mean.).

Afterward, I asked, "Hey 2-D, did you want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure love."

We cuddled up together and lay down on my bed. I rested my head on his chest while his left arm was around my neck and his right one was holding my left hand. My right arm was around his waist and he gave me a kiss on the top of the head. I noticed that he had absolutely no trouble catching some sleep that night...

...and neither did I.

Normal P.O.V.

Russel woke up to a bright, sunny morning. He was actually the first one awake in Kong that morning. He went to go get some breakfast when he decided to see if Noodle was awake. He walked down the corridor and up to her door. The first strange thing that Russel noticed was the fact that Noodle's door was open. _I thought she slept with the door closed, _thought the drummer.

He tapped on the door lightly and it creaked open a little bit. "Noods?" he whispered into the room. He looked inside and said, "what the hell?"

Inside, on Noodle's bed, he found her and 2-D cuddled up together still sleeping. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Russel smiled at the thought of them happy together like that.

_Aww. They look kinda cute together. I can't let Murdoc know though._ Russel knew that Murdoc wouldn't want them to be together. Muds was afraid of a relationship between them tearing them apart. The media would go on about it day and night and some fans might not take it too well. Russel didn't care about all of that though. All he wanted was for Noodle to be happy.

Russel closed the door and went to the kitchen. There, he found Murdoc.

"'Ey Russ, what took you so long? Usually you're the first one down to breakfast. What 'appened? Decided to sneak out and go to McDonalds instead?" said Murdoc.

"No," Russel said, annoyed with Murdoc's constant comments about his weight. "For you information I..."Russel had to think of an excuse to cover up for walking in on 2-D and Noodle.

"...I couldn't find a clean outfit to wear."

"Whatever," said Murdoc. " It doesn' matter anyway."

With that said, Murdoc got up and left, without putting his empty bowl in the sink. Russel let out a breath of relief. Noodle entered the kitchen and 2-D followed close behind her. They looked happy.

"Morning Russ," said 2-D. "What's up?"

"Oh not much," replied Russel, trying to sound like as if nothing happened. "Nothing much at all."

"Same 'ere," said 2-D and Noodle giggled playfully.

_Yeah, sure 2-D. I know that's not true,_ thought Russel. He didn't say that though. He just kept his knowledge of their new relationship his own secret. As for 2-D and Noodle, well, you can say that the night they had spent cuddled up together marked the awakening of a sleeping love. A sleeping love that had been there all along, but neither of them knew about it until then.

A sleeping love that would change their lives forever.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I'm very proud of this chapter. I know that the part where it was 2-D's P.O.V. was a little short, but I couldn't think of much for him to think. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading Sleeping Love. As I said before, I may come out with a sequel if I can think of one. But for now, I give you a good bye. 


End file.
